


The Bond in the Blood

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU: Were/Vampire/Supernatural, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Hotch promised himself it was the last time as he let himself out of Reid’s apartment. After tonight the call of the blood wouldn’t tempt him. He knew he was lying to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This became the fic that wouldn’t end. All mistakes are my own. No beta.

Hotch always felt sorry after he left Spencer’s house on the nights he couldn’t help himself. Spencer’s blood was sweet and perfect and the sex was amazing. Hotch would never change him, Spencer was better as a human. Hotch shuddered at the thought of the genius being a Vampire. It wasn’t a pleasant thought. He could admit that he was in love but Spencer would die a mortal death and he wasn’t going to start a relationship with him. It wouldn’t be fair to Spencer, to watch his lover not age while he aged and died.

“Hotch?” Spencer called as he rolled over to face the older man. The sheet that Hotch had covered him up with slipped down, mostly off the bed. Revealing his legs and stomach. A small swatch stayed over his groin area. The perfect sin. The display of skin almost tempted Hotch back into bed with him. 

“Go back to sleep,” Hotch said as he sat down on the bed, pulling the cover back up over the young genius. Hotch locked his eyes with Spencer’s and willed the younger man to do what he wanted. This was the worst part but it was necessary. He would wake with no memory of what happened after Hotch had come into the apartment. That was what he felt sorry about.

Spencer relaxed and closed his eyes. As soon as Hotch was sure that he was asleep, he stood up and finished dressing.

As always, Hotch promised himself it was the last time as he let himself out of the genius’s apartment. After tonight the call of the blood wouldn’t tempt him. He knew he was lying to himself.

XxXxXxX

Morgan knocked on the doorframe before he even set a foot inside the office. He did enter when Hotch looked up at him. Morgan shut the door, which was rare for the Werewolf. Hotch knew this wasn’t going to be good. He stood up and moved from behind the desk, waiting for Morgan to say the first words. He looked out into the bullpen. Blake was looking up at the office, trying to act like she wasn’t staring. 

“The Fae is back. I smelled him and so did Blake. We can’t find him, as usual.” Morgan sat down on the arm of the couch and Hotch took a chair opposite him. 

“I want the Fae found. We don’t need a Vampire in the FBI going feral and trying to kill him.”

“We have seventeen Vampires stationed in the building yes? Twenty five wolves and ten witches?”

“Eleven witches. There is a new one in White Collar Crimes. There are three Fae who work from home as analysts. They are never on site.” 

“Why can no one find this Fae?” Morgan looked out into the bullpen.

“Whoever he is, he is powerful but doesn’t visit here often. Strauss wants the Fae found. She’s given us leave to do a quiet search for this Fae. We don’t need a bloodbath in Quantico.” 

“Us? Which us?” Morgan eyes were on JJ and Spencer as they talked at Spencer’s desk. Rossi was obviously in his office. Garcia would be in her office as well. 

“The entire team. They have an outsider point of view. We have four humans who can look at us in a way that might be helpful in finding the Fae. We have a case in Florida.”

“We just got back…”

“Suspected Vampire Serial Killer. Strauss promised the team a week after we close it. That week will be spent working on the Fae but at least we can go home at a decent hour at night.”

“She thinks we can crack it in a week?” 

“No, she thinks we can get a good start in a week. Look Fae are insular, isolated. After the war to wipe them out happened, they closed the borders to their lands and hid. Obviously there are a few who get out there but on the whole, none leave. This Fae is taunting us. He slips into the facility and then slips out again. He’s civilian because there is no way the Vampires in the building don’t know that they are working with him.”

“Wheels up in…?”

“Hour. Get the team gathered.”

XxXxXxX

The vampire they were hunting was a sadistic bastard. Hotch hated when they were hunting Vampires. In his tenure with the BAU, he’d only had to go after three before this on. The team had arrived in Orlando to a blood bath. The vampire had murdered an entire family the night before and Hotch had known before the set foot in the house that a vampire had done it. He could smell the scent of the vampire. 

That meant that Blake, Morgan, and Hotch were the main point on everything that involved going into the field. Spencer and Rossi were not going to leave the station without one of them as an escort. Hotch would prefer that JJ stay at the police station and she would as much as she could. Hotch would keep Reid with him and Rossi with Morgan. It was the best way. Blake and JJ got along and could work from the station. 

The vampire would have to be found the next time he hunted but that could be that night or three nights from then. Spencer would work a profile of where he found his victims while the rest tried to figure out where he was. It was horrible waiting but their vampire UnSub was untraceable. He didn’t try to live among humans.

That night, a call was made about a man seen in a warehouse in an abandoned part of town, smack in the area that they profiled that the Vampire probably had his nest. Hotch kept JJ and Blake at the station while the rest of them went to check it out. As soon as Hotch stepped out of the SUV he knew the vampire was there. Vests were put on and Rossi and Spencer changed their regular bullets for silver ones in their guns. 

Rossi and Morgan took the back while Hotch went in the front with Spencer. It was a warehouse full of rooms and each had to be cleared. It would be hard to do that. The UnSub had the advantage. Hotch entered the largest room in the warehouse first with Spencer coming in behind him. The slamming of the door had Hotch spinning. Spencer was on the other side, calling out.

“I’m fine, Hotch. I’ll go around, try and find another way in.”

“No. Get Rossi and Morgan.”

“Hotch!” 

“GO!”

The Vampire wanted him alone. Hotch holstered his gun. It wouldn’t do him much good. It had been so long since he’d been able to fight with someone who could fight back. He usually went after human UnSubs and that meant that they tried to take the UnSub in alive. A Vampire on a spree like this, he had the okay to kill.

“Come and play, little Vampire,” Hotch called out as he tried to adjust to the poor lighting of the room. There was only one well lit area and Hotch was going to stay away from there. He wasn’t going to play into the Vampire’s hands. 

The fire of a gun had Hotch spinning towards it and he felt it rip through his side. He felt the effect of the muscle relaxant on the bullet near instantly. The UnSub had been prepared. 

Hotch barely reacted as the Vampire slammed into him, taking him down onto his stomach with his fangs in his neck. Hotch knew he would be dead before the relaxant wore off. He tried to roll over but the Vampire held him in place. He heard the clatter of both of his guns as they were thrown away from him.

A sound from above had Hotch trying to look up but he was still held in place. Something though must have alerted the Vampire to the noise as he pulled away. Hotch used the time to try and scramble away. His foot was grabbed. The relaxant wasn’t leaving as fast as it could have. 

“Nothing up there but birds.”

Hotch didn’t agree. He could see something moving up there. It couldn’t be his team. Hotch would have been the only one to be able to get up to the top of the warehouse and slip down in. Morgan was a good jumper but he wasn’t that great. He wondered if someone else was hunting this UnSub. He smelled nothing but the person was still so far up that Hotch would be shocked if he could smell anything of them. 

Pain blossomed on his neck again and the Vampire was taking what little blood he had left. 

“Release him,” a voice called out from up above. The Vampire though didn’t pull back. He stilled and stopped drawing blood from Hotch but when nothing else was said and the person above didn’t drop down, he started again. 

“Do you want to know the fun thing about Fae, Vampire?” The voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere. It was more forceful than before. It made Hotch’s blood sing. 

Hotch tried again to shove at the Vampire that was at his neck, draining him. He was so weak from blood loss and the relaxant that he wasn’t strong enough but the Vampire moved away anyway. He knew that he was moments from death. Even if the Vampire stopped now, he’d be dead before he could get to a hospital to get blood. 

“Fae can be protected from death by a Vampire.” The voice was softer this time but it was the only thing keeping Hotch from slipping into sleep.

The Vampire started to claw at his throat as he pulled away from Hotch. Smoke started to roll from his mouth. The Vampire launched himself at something that Hotch couldn’t see. He tried to stand up and run. Whatever was happening, he needed to get away. 

A thud sounded and Hotch jerked himself to his feet, just to fall back down again. His gun was somewhere across the room. The smell of blood filled his nose and he reached out towards the smell. His hand closed around a wet wrist. Wet with blood. He tried to pull the arm close but he was too weak. He was going to die.

The arm was at his lips and he drank. He’d never tasted blood like this before. Mouthful after mouthful and Hotch swore he could fly to the moon. He tried to stop when he knew he had taken enough blood but the taste wouldn’t let him stop.

“Sorry,” the voice whispered and then something was pressing against his throat. He felt the shock of pain and then nothing.

XxXxXxX

Hotch woke up to the sound of monitors beeping. He could smell Morgan and Rossi and faintly Spencer. He knew that the monitors weren’t for him, wouldn’t do a damn bit of good. He looked around; he was in a private hospital room. Morgan and Rossi were standing at the end of his bed.

“The Vampire was killed by Fae blood. We have no clue how he got a hold of a Fae but the Fae burned the blood while it was in the Vampire,” Morgan said as he handed over a file. Hotch looked over it. “Whoever the Fae was, they fed you before tasering you. We found no evidence of the Fae in the room.”

“I didn’t recognize the voice but I was mostly awake when the Fae killed the Vampire. He did feed me and he was a full Fae, royalty by the taste. Powerful as hell.” Hotch could still feel the effects of the blood on his body. 

“Hotch, there is another issue,” Rossi said.

“What?” Hotch could tell that whatever this was, it was big. Morgan wouldn’t look at him and was near vibrating in the itch to do something. 

“The scent of the Fae, it’s the same that you and Morgan have smelled in Quantico.” 

“I have a Fae stalking me?” Hotch stared at Morgan’s face. The two weren’t lying to him. He dropped the file in his lap and pulled himself farther up in the bed. He felt great; better than he had in years. He knew it was the Fae blood. There was a reason that Fae were hunted by Vampires for their blood. 

“Blake and I found you collapsed but unharmed in the warehouse. Your guns were twenty feet away. Reid secured the other room and found evidence of where the Fae left. There was a small trail of blood.”

“He cut his wrist to feed me. I didn’t…He killed the Vampire and then he cut his wrist and let me feed.”

“We have to assume that the Fae left the area. Given that he seems to be playing a game, he’ll go back to Quantico. We will search for him there. We’ve closed up the case here. You’ve been out for seven hours, given the amount of Fae blood you took in, it’s not uncommon.”

Morgan’s phone rang. “Go ahead Baby Girl.”

“The blood trail that Reid found is actually Hotch’s. There was no Fae blood mixed in, except for the trace amounts of Fae blood in Hotch’s blood. From before the Fae fed him.”

“You’ve been feeding on a Fae?” Morgan asked, his eyes solid on Hotch.

“I only feed from the Bureau supplied blood bags.” Hotch wasn’t going to tell them about feeding from Spencer. He wanted to know how the Bureau blood supply was being tainted with Fae blood. Hotch looked up and found that Spencer was standing at the outside of the room. Morgan stiffed and Hotch knew that Morgan could smell him. Morgan turned and smiled.

“Hey, Pretty Boy. Come on in. Hotch is awake.”

Spencer entered the room and he had in his hand something but Hotch couldn’t tell what it was. 

“The plane is waiting on you. Reid’s going to drive you to the airstrip. We will work on getting everything else to the plane, including bagging up your room. Pretty Boy already packed up his room.” Rossi waved and then the two of them were gone, leaving Spencer and him alone. The young man said nothing. There was something going on with him. Spencer moved to shut the door, locking it as he did. Now Hotch was really worried. 

“Reid?” Hotch asked. 

Spencer set a small bottle on the table in front of Hotch and then pulled an envelope from his pocket. He moved back away from Hotch and that’s when Hotch smelled it. There was the smell of Spencer but underneath that was the smell of the Fae. Hotch stared at him. He knew the Fae. 

“That elixir will take care of the worst of the feelings from the Fae blood.” 

Hotch eyed the bottle. He’d heard of an elixir like it but it was firmly in Fae hands. How had Spencer found the Fae so quickly and how had known where to look for the Fae? Morgan and Rossi were sure the Fae was on his way back to Quantico. Why had the Fae stayed long enough to get the elixir to him? Spencer was looking everywhere but at Hotch but he was darting glances his way and on one of them, Hotch caught his eyes. Spencer couldn’t look away. Pushing his will out, Spencer started to walk closer. Hotch hated the feeling of dread in his stomach. He hated manipulating Spencer like this but the kid was worrying him. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

“How did you find the Fae?”

There were a few emotions that crossed Spencer’s face but the issue was that there shouldn’t be a single emotion crossing his face except happiness. The happiness at doing what Hotch wanted. Words should be spilling out of his mouth. What the hell was going on?

“The letter is my resignation. I won’t be flying back with you guys. I’ll take a train.” Spencer stood up and moved back from the hospital bed. Hotch tried to follow him but his legs were jelly. He nearly fell off the bed. Spencer didn’t move but Hotch felt something touch him. It was like he was cushioned on air. The smell of grass filled the room. The same smell that he scented when he smelled the Fae.

Spencer was the Fae. 

The air settled him back and when Hotch looked, Spencer was gone. Hotch grabbed his phone from the table and called Spencer. His phone rung three times and went to voicemail. Seven more calls later, Hotch decided to call Garcia.

“How are you doing, Hotch?” Garcia asked her voice full of concern. 

“Garcia, I need a trace on Reid’s phone. He’s not answering.”

“Derek said that he was with you. Why is he not with you? Who is going to take you to the plane?” The sound of clicking was the only sound after she stopped speaking. “Our genius’s phone is not on. He’s had to have pulled the battery. Hotch, what happened?”

“I want Blake and Morgan back here now. Have Rossi and JJ go to his room and check it out.”

“Hotch?”

“He’s running from us, Garcia and I don’t know why.” He wasn’t going to say a word about Spencer being a Fae over the phone. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for him in the digital world. As soon as you find him, I want to know.”

“You’ll be my first call.”

The twenty minutes it took for Morgan and Blake to arrive were the longest in Hotch’s life. He used the time to get dressed in the clothes that had been left for him. His others were covered in blood, so he had a nurse take care of them. He spent the rest of the time pacing before he finally broke down and drank the elixir. The tremors in his limbs stopped and he was able to think. 

“He remembered every single time,” Hotch said out loud as his mind settled. Spencer had only acted like he’d forgotten. Fae couldn’t be charmed with Vampiric powers like humans. He remembered every single time that Hotch drank from him and then fucked him. The first time, Spencer had to have made a choice between letting it happen and revealing who he was. If he had fought, Hotch would have known. He’d have been thrown off the team. Hotch had basically forced him. Hotch wanted to throw up.

“Who remembered every single time?” Morgan asked. 

Hotch spun to see the two standing there. Morgan was taking a deep breath. The werewolf pulled the door shut. 

“The Fae was here.”

“No, well yes. Oh God.” Hotch pinched the brow of his nose and then tossed the bottle at Blake. “Fae Elixir to lessen the effects of drinking too much Fae blood. Developed for the few Fae who chose a Vampire lover. Reid brought it to me as well as his letter of resignation.”

“What?” Morgan took a step towards Hotch but stopped. “Why would he resign?”

“Because I would figure it out. What I am about to reveal to the two of you doesn’t leave this room until we talk to Reid.” Hotch sat down on the edge of the bed and waved for the other two to sit down. “After the Tobias Hankel case, I went to Reid’s apartment to check on him. I could smell the Dilaudid. I charmed him to not take it but I was worried about him. I visited him a great deal while I was trying to deal with Haley’s anger over my job. One night, he was cooking dinner when I scared him by creeping into the room as he called it. He cut his hand. I…”

“You fed from him.” Blake didn’t sound mad. 

“It was the first time ever that the smell of blood ignited me like that, when I wasn’t already hungry. I know the smell of my team’s blood and I thought that I had made myself not to crave it. I did more than feed.” Hotch couldn’t look at Blake or Morgan. His dirty secrets aired out in the open. “I left, making him forget it ever happened. I held on for a while. Stayed away from his apartment. Then there was the custodial with Chester Hardwick. Haley asked me to sign the divorce papers uncontested. We stayed in a hotel that night. Reid had a nightmare. We had adjoining rooms and I entered his room to find him thrashing in bed. I calmed him down but I don’t think at first he knew I was there. He wrapped his arms around me and his neck was right there. I have never been so weak willed when it comes to blood. I’m over two thousand years old, I am not some newly turned whelp.

“I promised myself it would be the last time when I left his bed, waking him enough to make him forget. I can’t even remember what made me break that promise to myself. The last time that I fed off him was the day before we went on this case.”

“You’ve been feeding and fucking him for six years?” Morgan took a step closer but Blake stopped him from get a hold of Hotch. “What the hell man?”

“Fae have a defense mechanism. There is a reason why Vampires kill the Fae before drinking from them. A Fae can make their own blood boil. The only way to get Fae blood into me is Reid. Tonight, he entered that room and killed that Vampire before feeding me enough of his blood to make sure I lived and then he tasered me. He brought me the elixir and left his resignation. He’s on the run.”

“He’s the Fae we’ve been smelling?” Morgan asked, his body still. The look on his face told Hotch that he had come to the same conclusion as him. It fit. Spencer being the Fae made so much sense. There was a great deal that didn’t make sense but that was for Spencer to answer. “How has Reid hid himself for so long?”

“I was around for the last fight between Fae and Vampires. I was tasked with getting Fae out of rough spots and getting them to the woods to save their life. I watched an entire rogue group of Vampires clean out an entire town of Fae and not find the one they were looking for. Fae royalty can hid themselves as humans. He’s been hiding as a human inside the FBI for ten years.”

“Fae can’t be charmed,” Blake stated. 

“He knew what I was since he joined the team, it wasn’t kept quiet. He also made a choice that night. To allow me to drink from him and possibly have sex or to reveal who he was.”

“Have you read the letter?” Morgan pointed at it. Hotch shook his head. Morgan grabbed the letter and opened it. There was typed letter as well as a handwritten one with his name on it.

My Dearest Aaron,

By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone. I figure you will call in the team to find me before you read this letter. God, I hope that’s what you do. 

I was raised as a human, the Spencer Reid that was born human, died and it nearly killed Diana Reid. She made a pact with God but I overheard her. I had lost my Fae mother in a horrible Vampire raid. I went to my father and begged him to let me go to her. Here was a mother with no child and I was a child with no mother. I looked to be the same age and it wasn’t hard to charm me to look like the child she had lost. I aged as a human, while not in Fae lands and it wasn’t hard to change the charm to where it would wear off as I aged. 

I had not chosen what I wanted to do with my life until I saw Gideon giving the recruitment speech at Cal-Tech. I had to make a decision. The FBI doesn’t allow Fae to work except from home. That wasn’t what I wanted. It was easy to hide who I was. My Fae father would visit me and he taught me all I needed to know. Way to mask the blood and the scent to that even the oldest Vampire couldn’t find me in a room of humans. 

Then you showed up at my apartment and I knew that I needed to find a way hide better. I’d seen the hungry looks you were giving me. Consuming certain foods mask the intensity of Fae blood. You drank from me and never knew. For six years, I craved the nights you came to visit.

I would rather hide that I remember the nights with you than to have never had them in the first place. I’ve loved you since practically the moment I met you. I chose to have a single night every few months than to live without you. You didn’t force me. I made my decision the second I allowed you into my apartment that second time. 

Please respect my wishes and do not try and find me. I chose to reveal myself. You would have known who I was the next time you came to my apartment for blood, there would be no hiding it now. I couldn’t have watched you die from blood loss. That Vampire meant to kill you. I saved you. Repay me by not looking for me.

Yours,  
Spencer

Hotch handed the letter over to Blake, trusting her with the secrets within. She read over the letter and handed it back. 

“Garcia thinks that Reid pulled the battery from his phone. She will continue to track him digitally but we need to track him otherwise.”

“Hotch, he doesn’t want us to find him,” Blake said as she took the resignation letter from Morgan to read over. 

“We are his family and we aren’t going to leave him behind.”

“What are we going to tell Strauss?” Morgan asked.

“I wasn’t asked to find the Fae by Strauss that was a ruse. I was asked by the director. He wants the Fae to be the first added to a team on a trial basis. He was thinking white collar crimes but given what we know now. All I have to do is call him and we’ll get the extension needed to find Reid. He’s suspected the Fae as being a well hidden one for over five years. Longer than we have even thought much about it.”

“Make that call.” Morgan and Blake sat back down while Hotch made the call. 

The director was quick and to the point. Hotch and his team was given all they needed to find Reid. He wanted Reid home where he belonged as soon as possible.

XxXxXxX

There were only two places that Hotch figured he would go. He would go to see his mother or he would go to DC and get his things. Morgan and Blake took DC while Rossi, JJ, and Hotch took Las Vegas. Hotch stayed back while JJ and Rossi waited inside, hiding. It was the fifth day of nothing that Hotch started to think that they could be wrong. 

“Spencer,” Diana said, her voice catching on the listening device in the room. Rossi hadn’t seen Spencer enter the building much less the room. “What are you doing here?”

Hotch was on his way into the hospital by the time that Spencer spoke.

“I came to tell you that the letters are going to be a little interrupted for a while.”

“They found out? Oh, Spencer.” There where the sound of shuffling feet and then a small sob from Diana. “You need to go. There are people watching me here. I…”

“Have you seen Agent Hotchner?” Spencer asked. 

“No. There is a blonde woman and an older man. I’ve seen his face before but I…” A sound of a bag rustling and then a gasp. Hotch put on a burst of speed. “That’s him. He’s a security guard here now.”

“Go,” Hotch said into his mic. The sound of Rossi and JJ entering the room was the only sound in the room. Hotch entered seconds later to find Diana alone in the room. She was sitting down with a book in her hand. Hotch recognized it as one of Rossi’s books. 

“Leave my son alone, Agent Hotchner. I am going to ask the Doctor to make sure that no FBI agents are allowed inside unless there is a case.”

“Mrs. Reid…”

“Leave!” Diana stood and the sound of rushing feet heralded the arrival of two orderlies. Hotch and the other two were escorted out. Hotch placed a call then. 

“Garcia, Reid came to Bennington but he slipped away. He was raised here; his birth parent gave him up here. I need to find out Fae groups in the area. There has to be areas of woods and the desert that have high accounts of weird things. He’s going home. He has to be going back to the Fae.”

“Unless he’s just running.” JJ looked like she was going to throw up. They all knew it was a possibility. 

Two Weeks Later  
Hotch woke up to another day that they were no closer to finding Spencer. The team had been back in DC for a week. The team had made the decision to go back, hoping that Spencer would be sighted by Garcia in Las Vegas or would come home. It was hell for Hotch. 

The director had given Spencer a leave of absence instead of processing his resignation. Hotch just wanted to find him.

One Month Gone  
Hotch let himself into Reid’s apartment again, hoping to find something this time that would tell him where the young genius had gone to. There had been camera’s placed in the hallway as soon as Garcia had been able to after he’d ran. 

The apartment was empty. Hotch stopped dead. There wasn’t even furniture left. It was all gone. Every single book. The only thing was a piece of paper propped up in the window. Hotch moved over to it. It was a piece of very rough paper, it looked homemade. He knew Spencer’s handwriting anywhere though.

My Dearest Aaron, 

I’m safe where I now live. You are not going to find me. Please, stop looking. Worry about the people who need help out there. I had a good run as a human and now it’s time for me to live as a Fae. 

Respect my wishes.

Yours,  
Spencer

Spencer had emptied the apartment without going through the front door, or the fire escape. Hotch folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, looking around the apartment one last time before leaving. 

Two Months Gone  
Hotch didn’t know what woke him but he listened to the house. The sound of Jack breathing was muffled from the other room. More muffled than it should be. His bedroom door was shut, he never shut it. He itched to reach for the gun in the safe.

Light breathing alerted Hotch that he wasn’t alone. Whoever it was, it wasn’t human. He couldn’t place the smell but he could tell that it wasn’t human and that there was part of it that he had smelled before. He only had a small window to get across the room to where the person was and get a hold of them. If it was a witch, he would win. There was a fifty-fifty chance of him winning if it was a werewolf. The odds were unknown on it being a Vampire.

Throwing back the covers at the same time he vaulted from the bed, he zeroed in on the shadow in the corner. He felt something grab him as he turned to grab at the person in the corner. Taking two seconds to look, it was a plant. The fern that was in the corner of the room. It had been a present from Spencer years before. 

An orb of light appeared above the person. The flare of light blinded him for a few seconds. He struggled to get free of the plant but couldn’t. His eyes adjusted and standing there in the corner was Spencer. 

“Spencer.” 

“Sorry. You surprised me.” Spencer’s voice was soft and there was no fear in his voice but there was shock on his face. He looked good. The same as he always did. His eyes never left Hotch’s face.

“Then let me go.” Hotch fought against the plant but it wasn’t letting him go. He’d never thought a plant could be so powerful. That Spencer could manipulate it told Hotch that he was right, Spencer wasn’t just a Fae, he had royal blood in him somewhere.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea. I just came to check on the team.” 

The plant shifted and Hotch found that his hands were being drawn behind his back, holding him even tighter. He hadn’t ever seen a Fae with such control over plants as Reid had. He’d been around a long time. Longer than his story in the letter was telling. 

“I saved you for last.” Spencer took a step towards him and Hotch tried to jerk free of his bonds. He wanted to touch. He needed to hold him. Spencer smiled as he watched Hotch struggle. “Please, Aaron. Let me go. I can’t be here in DC and see you guys and know that I can’t be in the FBI.”

“You can!” Hotch nearly yelled. He winced when he thought about Jack waking up. Spencer would run. 

“I used some sleeping powder on Jack. He won’t wake until morning.” The younger man touched his face and Hotch leaned into the touch. It felt good. Spencer smiled at him. “It won’t hurt him. He may have a few dreams about running in the woods but that’s it.”

“Spencer. Before we left for Florida, the director tasked me with finding the rogue Fae that appeared at random at Quantico.” 

“I heard you and Morgan talking about it on the plane.” Spencer pulled his hand back, stepping back as well. “I need to move on and I can’t do that with Garcia looking for me everywhere. Let me go.”

“Spencer, you don’t have to leave the FBI.” Hotch relaxed and the plant relaxed but he knew he still wouldn’t escape it. “I’ll make you a promise. If you let me go, I won’t call anyone on the team. I won’t ever tell them that you stopped by. Give me until sunrise and if I haven’t convinced you to stay, I’ll let you go and won’t search for you.” 

The young Fae just stared into his eyes for several long minutes. Hotch wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He couldn’t read Spencer’s face at all. Hotch didn’t know what he was going to do if the Fae let him go. The fern’s grip relaxed and the light above Spencer faded to where it was not so bright, plunging the edges of the room into shadows. Hotch waited until the fern wasn’t touching him at all to relax his arms to his sides. 

“If you are lying, in any way, you will find out why the Fae are to be feared, Aaron Hotchner.” The light disappeared and it took Hotch’s eyes several seconds to adjust to where he could see. Spencer wasn’t in the room anymore. Hotch grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his drawers and moved to the living room, checking on Jack as he went. Spencer was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. At home in a place where he should have not felt at home. The home of a Vampire wasn’t an ideal place for a Fae to be. 

Hotch grabbed the letter from the director. He kept it in his go-bag, a perfect place for it. He set the letter on the counter in between him and Spencer. Not wanting to crowd the Fae at all. He was fixing his coffee, with way too much sugar in it. When the mug was ready, he picked up the letter and read it. It took only seconds but Hotch watched his eyes and knew that he read it again, even though his memory had cemented the words in his head. 

“After years of dodging all the Vampires and wolves in Quantico and then finding out that you were the Fae who was pissing us all off. You are an invaluable member of the BAU, Spencer. The director will gladly make a dispensation for allowing you to stay. You’ve proven that you can hide. He’s not aware of how well you can hide. He doesn’t know about…” Hotch stopped. Not knowing what words to use. 

“You sucking and fucking me?” Spencer asked. The words were crude and were not words that Hotch ever thought he would heard from his mouth. The curve of his lip as he spoke them cut the harshness from the words. The words though had another reaction with Hotch. It brought up memories. 

Before the thought was even fully formed, Hotch was across the small divide and had his mouth on Spencer’s. The Fae’s only reaction was to bury his hands in Hotch’s hair and deepen the kiss. Hotch pulled him close with his hands holding his hips tighter than probably should have been but it was a good thing. When he pulled back, he was back in his bedroom. Spencer was smirking at him. 

“I think that’s the most vulnerable I have ever seen you.” Spencer shifted closer to him and Hotch could feel how hard he was. His mouth traced the edge of Hotch’s ear. “You didn’t even notice when I shifted us from one room to another. I could have shifted us anywhere. A cell meant to hold you. On the edge of a volcano. Into a room of Fae ready to kill you.”

“I…” Hotch swallowed trying to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. 

Spencer only laughed. He took a hold of Hotch’s head and pulled him in closer again. “Love me, Aaron. Take me to bed, pleasure me until I can’t think, and then stay in that bed. Don’t let me wake up without me in your arms again.”

“You did very well at hiding everything. God, when I figured out that you knew. You’d remembered every single night. I felt so horrible.” Hotch hated the feeling it had given him. The letters had told him that Spencer knew but having him in his arms again, kissing him and feeling that it wasn’t all one sided made it all different. 

“I know. You didn’t force me. I knew that allowing you to enter my place would eventually lead to this. I could see how you watched me. I heard you talking with Rossi once about how you would never change someone. You didn’t know that I was a Fae. I knew you would never do something about the looks you were giving me, not really. That first time, I didn’t know what you were going to do.” Spencer looked shy as he sat down on the end of Hotch’s bed. He pulled Hotch with him, keeping him close and Hotch wasn’t going to not do what he wanted. “I didn’t want to leave the FBI then. I didn’t want to leave it now. I’ll go in tomorrow and we can see if what you are saying and what that paper says is true.”

“I’ve never lied to you before.”

“Other than when you never told me you loved me.” That remark was delivered with a smirk that had Hotch leaning down to kiss him. Spencer grabbed his shirt and pulled, using his strength to pull Hotch on top of him, them both lying down now. Hotch thought that he was going to like this side of Spencer. 

XxXxXxX

Waking with Spencer in his arms was the best feeling in the world. He knew that Spencer was awake so Hotch pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his neck. They opted to not dress after the second round in the middle of the night. He liked the feeling of naked skin on naked skin. 

“I knew what you were before Gideon told me what you were.”

“How?” Hotch kept his voice low to match Spencer’s own tone. 

“The final war before the Fae disappeared, I was living in a small village. I woke up to the screams of the town. I donned a cloak before I fled the house.”

“Raven’s Crest.” Hotch leaned up on his arm and turned Spencer over. He’d never seen the face of the royal he had saved in that village. Spencer had been that royal? “You said in the…”

“It’s the story that Diana Reid knows. She’s not aware that I regressed magically to become her child. If you had questioned her, it was best to work with the story she knows. I love her as if she was my mother. I lost my mother just days before Raven’s Crest, Aaron. My father had never found another mate. I heard Diana’s plea to save her dead son. She broke my heart. I went to my father and I told him what I had planned. He wasn’t happy. He hated me going into the human world. He was mad but since I am his only child, I was allowed a lot of leeway. He performed the magic and then visited with Diana and William.”

“He has to hate William Reid.”

“Oh, yes. My father hates William with a passion. I have asked him to do nothing even though my father could kill him with little issue. Again, I get away with a lot.” Spencer pulled Hotch down into a kiss. Hotch pulled him close as they kissed, letting his hands wander all over. He could feel them both harden. “I don’t want to talk about him, Aaron. I want to talk about you and me.”

Spencer flipped them on the bed and it took Hotch’s breath away. Neither had dressed in the night. Grabbing Spencer’s hips, he felt his hardness brush against the crack of Spencer’s ass. Hotch let his hands trail from hips to ass and spread the Fae’s ass cheeks. Spencer helped him line himself up and he started pushing inside. Eyes closed and mouth open, Spencer looked debauched. When he was fully seated he let out a moan. 

Shifting on the bed, holding Spencer to him, Hotch propped himself up against the headboard. He buried his face in Spencer’s neck as the Fae fucked himself on Hotch’s cock. He knew what Spencer wanted but Hotch was unwilling to give it to him. No matter what Spencer said, the blood aspect of their relationship needed to wait. He’d feed the day before at Quantico. He didn’t need blood and as long as he didn’t inhale close to him, he’d not crave Spencer’s blood enough to actually bite him. 

“Please,” Spencer begged. Hotch reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Spencer but the Fae batted his hand away. He made Hotch look at him. He was looking for something on his face and he must have found it because he looked away. Hotch knew that they were both close. He could easily tip them over and finish them both off. He didn’t want to. He wanted this to be what Spencer wanted. 

Spencer lifted a hand and let a finger trace Hotch’s lips. He opened his mouth to let the digit slip inside. He realized his mistake as soon as Spencer smirked again. While his fangs weren’t descended down for him to use to puncture, the fangs were sharp. The blood filled his mouth before he could do a thing. 

Hotch locked his arms around Spencer’s waist and moved. Before he had Spencer against the wall, his legs were locked around Hotch’s waist and he was braced. Hotch sunk his fangs into the side of his neck and he drank. Spencer moaned. 

“Oh, God. Yes. Please Aaron. Please. Please. Fuck me.” With Spencer braced against the wall, it was easy to slide inside of him again. Spencer threw his head back against the wall and gasped before moaning. His hands weren’t idle, Hotch could feel them sliding all over every single inch of body that he could reach. Hotch stopped himself after several mouthfuls. He moved to kissing Spencer who was moaning constantly. His eyes closed and his breath coming in pants. 

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Hotch pulled Spencer’s body as tight as he could and came deep inside the Fae. Spencer dropped his legs from Hotch’s waist and grabbed his head, kissing him long and hard while he rutted against him. Hotch grabbed his hips to stop him. He dropped to his knees and took all of Spencer in one go. One pass of his tongue on the underside of Spencer’s cock and Spencer was coming in his mouth. Hotch swallowed and licked until Spencer was soft.

“You are a sneaky shit,” Hotch said as he stood up. He kept Spencer trapped between him and the wall. He let his head drop to land on the Fae’s shoulder.

“The feel of you sliding your fangs into me is nearly as good feeling as when your dick slides into me for the first time each time we have sex. When you aren’t injured, you can control yourself, you’ve proven it time and again, Aaron. Trust yourself.” 

XxXxXxX

Hotch was the first to arrive at the BAU that morning. He watched as the team arrived. It had become a ritual to each person to look at the Spencer’s empty desk before going on to their own. Even Rossi did it. 

Spencer was going to be coming in that day, Hotch just didn’t know when. He’d gone to wherever he’d been staying to gather things. No amount of asking, kissing, or begging would have Spencer tell him what those things were. 

All noise stopped in the bullpen just after lunch. Hotch looked up to see one of the newer Vampires stopped in the middle of an isle after dropping a folder. The Vampire leaped at the figure standing in the door way and every single person in the bullpen was now looking at the figure. The figure was dressed in a green cloak and that cloak stopped anyone from seeing the face of the figure. 

The figure took down the Vampire, shoving him face first to the ground and digging a knee into his back while twisting an arm behind his back as well. Hotch jumped up from his desk and took off at a run. No one moved. The figure hadn’t attacked so the Vampire had been in the wrong to attack. The figure leaned close to the ear of the Vampire and Hotch could just hear that words were being spoken. 

“Let him go,” Morgan said as he drew his gun, aiming it at the figure. The figure looked up at him, hood still blocking his face from view. Hotch stopped behind Morgan, looking at the figure. The cloak was impressive looking. It looked like it was made of silk but seemed to be a bit thicker than silk normally was. The figure shifted and then he was lifting the Vampire up by his hair. He threw the Vampire at Hotch. Hotch caught him.

“Cage your animals and I wouldn’t need to harm them,” the voice was strong and it was unlike anything that Hotch had ever heard before but the accent. He knew the accent. It was a Fae. Desert Fae. Hotch wondered briefly if the figure was Spencer’s father. 

“Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am sorry for how my agent acted. I’ll make sure that he understands what he did wrong.” Hotch reached out and pushed on Morgan’s arm to get him to lower the gun. Everyone else followed.

The figure laughed. He reached out a hand and Hotch thought that he meant to shake hands but when Hotch reached out his own a dagger appeared in it. 

“That dagger will not harm me but I want to see what kind of fighter you are, Agent Hotchner. Can you show me to your training facility?”

“Not without seeing your face.”

The Fae slipped his hood back and Hotch looked at him. He saw nothing of Spencer in his face but given what he knew, he shouldn’t. 

The mock fight drew a large crowd. Hotch stayed in his regular clothes but slipped off his jacket, tie, and shoes. The Fae was dressed in leather pants and had slipped off his shirt. There were tattoos running his entire body, swirling tattoos. 

“Ready?” The Fae asked and then lunged.

It took everything that Hotch had in him to keep the Fae from getting his hands on him. Hotch never got the dagger near his skin. It lasted nearly twenty minutes until Hotch was thrown onto his back and the dagger that had been in his hand was now at his throat. The Fae chuckled at him and leaned over. Hotch thought he was trying to talk to him until his lips brushed his own. Hotch started and expected the dagger to cut at his throat but it was gone. The taste of the lips on him was so familiar now. He gripped the back of Spencer’s head and pulled him closer, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. 

“HOTCH!” Morgan yelled and it drew Hotch out of his make out session. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, expecting Spencer’s face but it was still the other one.

“This is what I would have looked like if I had never changed my looks. The Director met with me and approved my return. I’ve already done weapons qualification. I’m fully back.”

“Hotch?”

Spencer stood up, pulling Hotch with him. As he did, a shirt appeared on his body. The crowd was still gathered but Spencer just smiled and his whole body seemed to shift. Garcia screamed and took off at a run, crashing into Spencer and pulling him tight into a hug. 

“Reid!”

Hotch watched as a few agents started to usher everyone who wasn’t one his team out of the room. 

“What the hell was that, Spencer?” Hotch asked.

“Every single person in this agency has seen me a certain way for a long time. I needed to change that as soon as possible. I asked the director and he agreed this was the best way. You would have never attacked me and fought with me in a real manner unless you didn’t know it was me.”

“I thought it was your father,” Hotch admitted. He looked at Reid’s face. The tattoos were not gone from his face but were lighter. The tattoos marked him as Fae royalty. It told everyone who met him that he was not to be messed with.

“No, he’s already given his blessing in that regard.”

“Wrapped around your finger?”

“No. He’s watched me for years.” Spencer opened his arms for JJ to hug. 

“So your back?” Rossi asked as he kissed both of his cheeks. Morgan gave him a bear hug. Alex was last, smiling at him as she gave him a quick hug.

“First FBI field agent who is a Fae but we are hoping not the last. The world is changing and the Fae are getting restless. We want out in the world again.”

Hotch smiled. His team was whole again and he had Spencer back. He wasn’t ever going to let him go.  
The End


End file.
